Such a Simple Mistake
by ivedonestranger
Summary: Robin made a simple mistake in the moment of grief. Now what?


Robin glanced behind him enough times that if anyone were paying attention, he would have been suspicious. Though he still wore his mask out of instinct, he had a baseball cap on, and then a hood of his gray hoodie pulled over it. Lucky for him, it was cold enough that his garb was not conspicuous, but he felt it was.

_'Damn, I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ he chided to himself. He knew this was a mistake, it was never useful to the team to keep a secret, but how was he supposed to tell anyone? His mind screamed out every warning it had, but this was not the first time, and the cynic in him knew it was not going to be the last time. His feet moved forward as if they had a mind of their own.

Turning down an alley, he would have usually would have avoided and stopped for a moment in the shadow to see if anyone was following him. Robin looked up to make sure that there was no one on the roof. They were superheroes after all.

_'I don't know if I would call myself that.' _

The masked hero continued down the alley, into a more decrepit area of Jump City and soon up the stairs that was sandwiched between two large buildings. A hideaway nobody would dare walk if they didn't know anyone up there.

He reached the top and saw two paths made between the smaller houses built on the top. He found the farthest one in the shadow of a larger building and stopped.

_'You can't do this. You've got to stop. You've got to-" _

His willpower failed, and his fist knocked on the surprisingly solid door.

The door swung open lazily, and he saw her, leaning on the door jamb. A short sheer nightie was covering midriff up, and white panties with lavender trim and a bow affixed to the band right below her navel.

"Oh, my. You keep coming back," she purred. "What are the neighbors going to say?"

Robin swallowed at a loss of words and the barely clothed woman in front of him.

"Um….hi, Jinx."

"Can't get enough of me, can ya?" she grinned at him, her pink eyes focused on him. A dark crimson blush covered his face as he broke eye contact, eyes went to low and then immediately to the left.

"I wore them for you tonight," she continued in her silky tone. "I saw how much you liked taking them off last time."

"Can...I come in?"

"Weren't you planning to?" she asked.

Robin's paranoia began to kick in, and he looked about himself, a bead of sweat on his brow. He had to get out of the opening.

"Come on in before you have a heart attack," Jinx laughed, throwing the door open and walking back in. "Welcome back to my den of iniquity."

"I wish you wouldn't call it that," Robin said hurrying in and closing the door.

Jinx peered over her shoulder as she went to the small kitchenette.

"You're coming over for a screw, Richard. I think it's aptly named." Jinx said, bending over to fish through the bottom of her fridge and Robin looked away at the presented derriere. It had to be reflex. It was not like he had not seen her naked before.

"That's not it," Robin said, sitting at the small table for two in the corner. "I came over to talk."

"Talk?" Jinx said with an eyebrow raised. She set a hard cider in front of him and took a sip of the one she popped open. "I got all dressed up for you this time to add a little class to our romps. We can talk if you still plan to nail me."

How many times had he heard her mouth express such dirty thoughts and words? He had always scolded the team for using uncouth language, and here he was with the girl who made sailors look in horror.

He took a swig of the sweet, tangy liquid and let the alcohol soak in. He never drank at the tower. Robin would never let anything interfere with his ability to think, but this little, pink, imp in front of him had corrupted him. Well, it was not wholly her fault.

Perching her chin on her hands, her striking catlike eyes watching his face.

"What are we doing, Jinx?" Robin started.

"Fucking," she answered.

Robin winced and rubbed his temple. "I mean...you know our situation. I'm the leader of the Titans, and you're the leader of the Hive 5. We're supposed to be enemies."

Jinx shrugged as she leaned back, but Robin had noted the tension in her shoulders. She was running the same risk, maybe even worse, if the HIVE found out, she was playing around with a hero.

"Why do you keep coming back then if it's such a risk, Richard?" she asked, taking another swig of her ale.

Robin had gotten used to her throwing around his real name. Jinx had let it be known that she knew his real name in one of their tussles in bed and as shocked as he was, there was something in her eyes that told him that the information was safe.

The last few months that he had been sneaking away from his team to see her, he had begun to get a better understanding of the pinkette that terrorized them at times. The hex witch wore many layers to protect herself, but more often, he had seen the truth in her eyes, the real girl underneath the layers.

"I...I'm trying to figure that out," Robin said, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, the...physical connection is delightful but...Starfire is my girlfriend."

"is she?" Jinx asked with a bit of acid in her voice. "I heard all about your first kiss in Japan. You two dates for what, two months, and then Blackfire's attack that severely injured her?"

The anxiety and stress ripped at his guts at the site of Starfire being hit by the maelstrom of power from Blackfire. Her body was tumbling and impacting on the ground before he could get to her. Raven had been able to keep her alive, Jump City EMTs worked hard to keep her stable, but her world came for her, and she was gone for months.

That was when he made the mistake. Grief-stricken and unable to do anything to help her; it had driven Robin mad. He had become more violent in fights, harsher with his team, and refused to sleep. Raven had grounded him with the threat of being locked in a dimensional portal when he almost killed a bank robber.

It was then that Jinx had the misfortune of trying to break into the tower. Robin had caught her on the roof, and they had a short fight in the torrential downpour. He had her pinned to the ground, his hands around her neck, but her eyes did not waver from his. Jinx's words were quiet but peeled out as loud as thunder in his mind.

"I'm sorry about Kori, Robin."

It was then that he made the mistake. He did not know why he did it; maybe it was grief, the lack of touch, or the fact that he was grief-stricken, but Robin pulled Jinx to him. He pressed her slender body against his own and captured her mouth with his. She didn't resist. Jinx had thrown her arms around him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was there in the downpour, in a quiet corner, against the little outbuilding that they stripped and he took her for the first time. It never made sense to him why she was so willing. He had given her so many ways out and was utterly defenseless. One spell and he would have been smeared across the rough.

No, she stayed, she let him, she participated. He could still see the heavy raindrops running down her naked form sitting on top of him, her pink hair soaked and wild while the storm raged above.

Raven almost caught them. He had gotten dressed when her portal opened up, and she alighted on the roof. She was startled at him being there, soaked to the bone but all he did was stare at her. Raven had assumed it was one of his anger moments and didn't notice the little pinkette dressing behind the outbuilding. They had gotten away with their illicit rendezvous.

He had sworn it was a mistake. It was a break down of his mental psyche being completely overwhelmed. Robin had not meant to cheat on Starfire, but he needed something. Jinx had been the one.

Robin had no excuse when they ran into each other at the mall, in their civilian gear. And he had no reason when they went into the alley and did it all over again. One of those chance encounters, she had given him the address of her home, and he had begun visiting her there.

It had gone from a quick bed romp and out the door to the fact that he found himself curled up on the couch with her watching one of her gory 80s movies or learning how to play poker. One time Gizmo almost caught him, and he had hidden under her bed while Gizmo planned an assault against a bank.

Oh, that was an awkward conversation when the dwarf had left. The Titans were conveniently late because Robin had put in the wrong GPS and the bank robbery was unexpectedly stopped when the thieves triggered an alarm. Nothing was stolen, but Robin knew what had happened. He had committed a crime delaying his team's response while Jinx had averted a crime for him.

From that point, the Hive 5 rarely struck in Jump City anymore. They hit the nearby towns which Cyborg was completely happy with. It meant more downtime.

What did it mean for them, though?

"Richard Grayson," Jinx snapped. "Wake up!"

Robin snapped back to reality and looked at the girl across from him. "Oh! Sorry! I was thinking."

"I hope it was ideas of what you're going to do to me tonight?"

Robin tried to suppress a silly grin and remain sober.

"Jinx. What are we going to do? You know if we keep this up, it's going to become more than physical."

She paused, and her eyes seemed to be pondering her words.

"Hasn't it already?"

His gut twisted as he heard the vulnerability in her voice. There was a mixture of hope and fear rolled into one.

"You kinda come over and spend the night. We watch TV, talk for hours between the sex and...you know...relationship stuff."

Robin was not sure what to say. She was right. Somewhere down the line, Jinx had become the focus on his attention. Even when Starfire had returned a few weeks earlier, healthy and ready to go. His mind did not go to her anymore but to the Pinkette.

"But isn't our lifestyles incompatible?"

"Only if we're caught," Jinx said with a smile. "I think we've been doing well avoiding each other in a professional capacity."

"But what do we do if we can't keep that up anymore?" Robin asked. "Starfire has already said that she wants to continue our relationship. How do I tell her that a criminal has stolen my heart?"

Jinx made a little gasp and Robin choked on the hard cider.

"That's... that's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like, buddy." Jinx grinned. "Admit it. You like a girl that lets you stick it anywhere."

Color raged across Robin's cheeks as she stood, leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I know you're confused. So am I." Jinx said coming over and sitting in his lap. It felt like his body just wanted to absorb every bit of warmth from her. "But we're not going to solve it tonight. So, let's go to my room and get our freak on."

She pulled on his arm, and he felt like resisting. She grinned and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Everything's on the table tonight. You wanna miss out?"

The last of his resistance melted away as she unzipped his pants on the way to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: This is only meant to be three chapters so don't expect something long and indepth as some of the stories that I'm working on. This idea came about when I was thinking about unusual ships and how a Robin and Jinx would actually play out. So, I thought to give it a shot. Doesn't fit into any other fic canon I'm working on. Thanks for the read! **


End file.
